The bandwidth shortage increasingly experienced by mobile carriers has motivated the exploration of the underutilized millimeter wave (mmW) frequency spectrum between 3 G and 300 G Hz for the next generation broadband cellular communication networks. The available spectrum of mmW band is two hundred times greater than the conventional cellular system. The mmW wireless network uses directional communications with narrow beams and can support multi-gigabit data rate. The underutilized bandwidth of the mmW spectrum has wavelengths ranging from 1 mm to 100 mm. The very small wavelengths of the mmW spectrum enable large number of miniaturized antennas to be placed in a small area. Such miniaturized antenna system can produce high beamforming gains through electrically steerable arrays generating directional transmissions.
With recent advances in mmW semiconductor circuitry, mmW wireless system has become a promising solution for the real implementation. However, the heavy reliance on directional transmissions and the vulnerability of the propagation environment present particular challenges for the mmW network. For example, mmW channel changes much faster than today's cellular system due to the small coherence time, which is about hundreds of microseconds. The mmW communication depends extensively on adaptive beamforming at a scale that far exceeds current cellular system. Further, the high reliance on the directional transmission introduces new issues for synchronization. Broadcast signals may delay the base station detection during cell search for initial connection setup and for handover because both the base station and the mobile station need to scan over a range of angles before the mobile station can detect the base station. Furthermore, mmW signals are extremely susceptible to shadowing. The appearance of obstacles, such as human bodies and outdoor materials would cause the signal outage. The small coverage of the cell causes the relative path loss and the cell association to change rapidly. Resolving frequent intermittent connectivity loss and enabling rapid adaptable communication is one of the key features of the development of the mmW wireless network.
Improvements and enhancements are required for intermittent disconnection handling for the mmW wireless network.